1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating a stage-camera system. The invention also relates to a stage-camera system for a microscope.
2. Background Art
Computer-assisted microscopy is directed to recording and analyzing biological samples. Examples are automatic examination of cervix cells and automatic generation of differential haemograms. Fully automatic microscopes use a control device to control all mechanical and electronic components of the microscope, so that prepared object holders can be fully autonomously scanned and examined.
The calibration of the automated microscopes is performed manually by using a calibration object holder. The calibration object holder is arranged on a movable stage of the microscope. An image is recorded from a discernible location of the calibration object holder. The position of the discernible location in the image is determined manually, for example with a mouse pointer. The stage with the calibration object holder is then moved by a defined travel distance. Another image is then recorded. The position of the discernible location in this image is also determined manually. It can be coarsely determined from the travel distance of the stage and the manually determined positions of the discernible location of the calibration object holder which travel distance of the stage corresponds to which object displacement distance in a camera image. Disadvantageously, the calibration process using a manual method for calibrating the stage-camera system of the microscope is time-consuming Manual calibration is also imprecise, with a varying degree of inaccuracy.